Sweet Serenity
by TanarWater
Summary: Usagi always feared in the deepest part of her heart that Mamoru wasn't meant for her, no he had to be didnt he? After all there was Chibiusa. But as darkness desends on her Inner senshi; who will rescue her from the sweet serenity that death always bring
1. The Beginning

Bella-Boi: hello Chibi-tenshi-bunny here, this is my first fic so please tell me what you think of it.

Evil lawyer: say the disclaimer

Bella-boi: NO I won't do it I WON'T

Evil lawyer: holds up handcuffs

Bella-boi: EW, are you thinking of raping me with those shudder, sorry I don't do the kinky things with evil people

Evil lawyer: glare I will take away your chocolate

Bella-boi: NOOOO not the chocolate pouts ok I'll say it

Bella-boi does not own Sailor moon or any other anime that may come up you get to choose which anime this is crossed over with (just not Harry potter I hate that)

On with the story

She sat at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the fathomless blue hundreds of meters below, yet not quite seeing it. Her crystalline eyes were distant and unfocused, looking at something other than the waves below. A breeze blew through her long hair. Catching the long silver/gold strands and blowing them out behind her like trails of silk.

The sharp sound of a seagulls cry broke the beauty from her reverie. A sigh escaped her ruby lips as she allowed herself to return to the present, her eyes once again focussing on the crashing of the ocean below.

She shifted her position, only to wince as another bruise, cut or fracture decided to make itself known.

"Minna, doushtate?" she whispered softly as she cast her mind back to what had happened earlier that afternoon.

flashback

A bubbly silver blond girl walked hurriedly along the pavement in a happy dance. The others would be proud of her, as they had wanted her to she had improved herself. No more was she a klutzy, ditzy blond. She was as graceful as the best ballet dancer and was even smarter than Ami. She could also cook as well or better than Makato now. She was a master in sword fighting, archery, all kinds of martial arts and her personal favourite, Glaive fighting.

She had been staying with the Outers recently and had been learning a lot from all of them.

Michiru had taught her to be more graceful along with cooking and cleaning skills. She was not as good as Makato when it came to cooking or cleaning but at least now she could make somthing without burning it. Haruka had taught her a little sword fighting, but she was not very good, martial arts, she could not fight without falling over her feet after every punch or kick, and how to drive a car, despite Michiru's protests. They had both given her lessons to improve her singing and how to read music a little music. She and Hotaru both would practice glaive fighting together and Stestuna showed her how to use all her new powers and had given her, her new favourite weapon, deadly moonlight.

Deadly moonlight was a tall silver glaive, it was 8ft tall and made out of lunarian silver that was the strongest metal there was. The blade was so sharp that it would cut through diamond with relative ease and was arranged in the same shape as Hotaru's silence glaive. There were small carvings of lilies entwined with crescent moons along the blade. All in all it was a magnificent weapon capable of extraordinary feats, she could also shrink it and hook it onto a necklace that she continuously wore around her neck.

Her powers were extensive they had grown as for some reason she had begun advancing to the state of Cosmos much earlier then expected. Setsuna put it down to the face that the future had changed as she had defeated Chaos by merging with the caldron rather than doing what the earlier Cosmos had and simply sealed it. Out of the powers she had obtained her personal favourite was what she called moonlight bending; this was when she would take moonlight and bend it to whatever from she wished weather it be a whip, a cage or even clothing. She had also, unknown to the Inner Senshi, gained all Outer Senshi's powers through a special sermony in which each of them would grant her the use of their powers and was able to combine them in a number of different ways creating new and more powerful attacks. As the moon princess she could do things like turn invisble in patches of moonlight but she had never got the hang of that and only ended up looking like a see through pale ghost.

While she had been with the outers her appearance had gradually start to change to that of her final form, Cosmos. Her hair had started to turn, and still was in the process of turning; silver and she had grown taller and filled out more, giving her beautiful curves that the goddess Aphrodite would be jealous of. Her eyes were now swirled of silver and crystal blue with occasional flecks of a deeper, ocean blue. She had also gained her wings, they were huge silver and white angel wings that, when stretched out, were a large 26ft in length. All lunarians had some form of wings, her mother, the goddess Selene, had fairy like wings while her grandmother, the moon goddess of hunt Artemis, had wings made of pure silver. Her crecent moon had also started to shine though with a eight pointed multicoloured star in behind it, her crecent moon was silver as was the eight pointed star, jus the star had all the colurs of the scouts outlining the points. These more dramatic changes she coverd with magic but it was unstable and prone to failing when she was feeling an extreme emotion or was in intense pain.

Usagi increased her pase as she hurried to the Hirwaka shrine, she couldn't afford to be late today. She was going to show the inners how much she had grown and changed. she thought just before tripping up and landing on her face. 'Well some things havent changed' was her thought before she picked her self up and started up again.

end flashback

Usagi frowned as she thought of what had happened next, small crystal tears glistened in her eyes.

flashback

"Look here comes the klutz," commented Minako to the others as she spotted Usagi running up the steps to the shrine.

As Usagi finished climbing the final steps she paused, something was wrong in the air and never being one to ignore her instincts she checked the area for anything wrong. Rei had told her that Mamoru would be there and she was almost bursting with joy to see him, despite the feeling that something was amiss. Deep within her heart a small part of her protested that it was wrong, that she did not love him, that he was not her soul mate. Shaking her head she hurriedly squashed it, of course they were soul mates Chibi-Usa was testimony to that, after all she was their daughter. Also Serenity and Endiminion loved each other, they had to.

Shaking her head she pushed aside the thoughts running around her head, she loved Mamo-chan, she loved Mamo-chan. Repeating the phrase like a mantra in her head, she pushed open the doors to the temple. As she stepped inside she failed to notice the dark shadows on the walls.

"Welcome… Princess," Ami drawled in a slightly bored tone, "we have been waiting for you."

"Oh, hello Ami, I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I made sure I was on time today," Usagi smiled at the blue haired genius who gave an evil smirk in return.

"Oh no, you are defiantly on time Serenity," a voice drawled from behind her.

Spinning around Usagi finally noticed that she was surroned by the Inner senshi with Mamoru right in front of her. They were all transformed but with a difference, where there was ment to be white on their fuku it was black and all of their faces held the same evil smirk. They stood in a circle around her and Mamoru, dressed as Endiminion, stepped up to take her by the chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Mamo-Chan? What?" Usagi stutterd only to be cut off as he slammed his lips into hers.

"Quiet now," He growled before once again breaking into an evil leer, "We wouldent want anyone to hear would we?"

Then as the spell he had put on her as he kissed her took effect, Usagi slowly blacked out hearing the manical laughter of Inners and Mamoru all around her. Her last memories were of Rei saying in a cold evil tone that sent shiver up her back:

"Don't worry Odango-Amata, we wont hurt you, much. Our prince will do that for us." Then she blacked out slipping into the sweet serenity known as unconsciousness.

end

Bella-boi: oh no I am so evil, he he, what will happen next I just don't know maby if I got a muse I could work faster. But sigh all I have is my Mr Green Bunnykins and he dosent really speak much so REVIEW so I can write faster

I don't mind flames either

You choose the crossover, I don't really mind


	2. Origin of Chaos

Bella boi: hey, its meee its mee oh lord standing here in need of insert word of your choice

Thank you all the winner of anime crossover is

Dun

Dun

DUNN

(don't have it yet)

Evil lawyer: now be a good girl and say the disclaimer

Bella boi: don't want to pouts

Evil lawyer: now gets evil gleam in eye

Bella boi: FINE just don't get kinky with me again thinks of handcuffs and shudders 

Chibi-tenshi-bunny does not own Sailor moon or (don't know yet you can choose)

But I own the plot BWAHAHAH and I can create a few characters (what do you want?)

On we go 

Slowly a pair of silver-blue eyes peeled open, only to widen when they saw the predicament that the owner of the eyes was in. she had her arms tied above her head. Looking down her body she noticed that she was rather, undresses. Her clothing consisted of a skin-tight white dress that stopped about 3 inches above the knees with a slit up to just below the bum. The dress (if it could be called that) had a low back that went down to about the bellybutton height and a v-neck from that exposed her cleavage. Her eyes widened as she realised that she was not wearing a bra and that the underwear that she was wearing was rather, small, and quite lacy. She cast her mind back to what had happened before.

There was waking to the temple, going up the steps, going inside, talking to Ami, the others and oh god Mamoru, no not Mamoru, Endymion.

Turning her head from side to side she tried to figure out the room she was in, it looked vaguely familiar. Gasping she realised what it looked like. The room was an exact replica of Endymion's room form the Silver Millennium except darker and more sinister.

As she raised her head higher to see, struggling against the bands that bound her to the black silk sheets of the bed, she noticed that the shadows in the four corners of the room starting to twist and form themselves into shapes. Out of the four corners of the room the inner senshi stepped.

Their fuku's had changed dramatically, all parts that were meant to be white had turned a midnight black that was even darker than the dark someone sees when they are unconscious. Their tiaras had gone, only to be replaced with their planed signs that were also black. The most disturbing change, however, was their eyes. Each of their eyes were completely black, no white was visible just black. Where the colour would normally be there was black with a slight glimmer of their former colour and their pupils were blood red slits like snakes.

As they started to walk towards the struggling princess she gasped as she noticed another thing, all of them had the bracelets of Chaos on their wrists.

"How wonderful to see you awake, _princess_, we were getting quite… worried that you would not wake," the sultry sweet tone that Rei, no Mars, Usagi corrected in her mind, chilled her to the core.

"We wanted you to be awake so that our prince could have some _fun._ I do hope that you are looking forward to it, it took us so long to prepare you for him," Venus spoke next her tone just as tooth-rottingly sweet as Mars's yet, her held an under current of dark promises.

"Ah so the Princess is awake, I do hope you like the dress I gave you? I must say you do look good in it but I would much prefer it off you rather than on," Endyminion stood at the door leaning on the doorframe. Usagi's head snapped round to face him, her eyes wide showing whites.

His armour, normally blue, was pure black. The red of his cape looked like someone had poured blood on the silk while the normally gold outlines on his armour were also a tarnished black. His eyes had undergone the same changes as the others except his irises were blood red while his pupils were purple. The overall effect of it was chilling and evil.

Glancing towards his wrists Usagi realised that he had no bracelets on, that could only mean one thing.

"Chaos," she breathed barley able to hear the whisper herself, yet he herd it and laughed.

"Not quite, my pure one, not quite. You see Chaos was not the ultimate evil, he was merely one of my underlings. No I am the pure evil and darkness, just like you are pure light.

"Why though, why?" she questioned with tears in her eyes.

"Because, my pure one, it is so much more satisfying being apart of the darkness, " he was beside him now and gently traced a path with his finger down her side, pausing at her hip before continuing down her leg.

She flinched away from him, trying to get as far away as she could go, she strained at the binding trying to get away from his chilling touch.

"Ah, ah ah. Well not be having any of that, _Serenity,_" he said, catching her by the waist and pulling her petite body against his, "You're not getting away from me tonight, _your mine_!"

Turning to the senshi he barked out;

"Leave us; I will call you when I need you,"

"Very well, master," they said in unison.

"We will be nearby," Jupiter purred as she waltzed out with the rest of the Inners.

"And now, Sweet Serenity, we are all alone," Endyminion gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing a crescent moon overlying a star to flash before disappearing again.

Not noticing the flash, he continued;

"No one will disturb us; we have all the time in the universe,"

"No, please, don't," Usagi turned her head away, small crystal tears glistening in her fear filled eyes.

"Do you know that all your begging and pleading just makes me want you more," Endyminion laughed darkly as he pushed her into the silk sheets.

"Do you know how much I have wanted this? How long I have waited? No. You don't. You know I only saved you from Dimando because I couldn't let him take what was mine, _your purity_. I'll take it now and there is nothing that you, or anyone, can do to stop me getting what I want."

Smirking he started to beat Usagi, first he punched her ribs and back, then he proceeded to take out his sword and inflict a number of cuts along her body. He then paused to lick at one of the small nicks he made at her neck.

"Your blood tastes like the sweetest nectar, sweet serenity, I can't wait to taste more of it," He growled into her neck before continuing to lick the cuts he made.

He then began to rip at the dress, tearing it along down the front, revealing her bare breasts and lacy underwear. After beating her some more he took his sword again and began cutting at the creamy flesh of her body, causing lines of red blood to spill from the cuts.

Panicking, Usagi did the only thing she could think of. Calling upon the powers of Cosmos she called;

"Onagi, Ginzuishou, I call upon the power of Cosmos,"

At this she began to glow, the star and crescent moon shining on her brow. Endyminon cursed calling for the Inners and gathering darkness to combat the glow.

"Take me away from this place and protect me!"

The Inner rush in and surround her bed making a wall of darkness surround her and start to enclose her.

"I am Cosmos, I am Serenity. Let it Be!"

With that there was an explosion of silver light and Usagi ripped from the bindings that held her. She stood up on the bed transforming into her princess dress and her wings out on her back. Enclosing her wings around her so that they formed a cocoon she called the Ginzuishou to her hands and said one last thing in a small whisper.

"Set me free and break all bonds to this place."

A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the open flower of the jewel. The jewel adsorbed the tear and in response flashed and grew until Usagi was completely encased in crystal. It then flashed again and shrunk to its original size, with Usagi nowhere to be found.

Endyminon swore and barked out;

"Get the crystal, don't let it get away, I'll not let Serenity slip out of my grasp!"

All the inner dived for the small jewel but it simply spun and disappeared into a flash of light taking Usagi with it.

"I'll get you yet Serenity," Endyminion let out an evil laugh that boarded on insanity, "and when I do, you won't escape again!"

Still laughing insanely he motioned for the inner to follow him as he left the room.

While a small crystal appeared before a cliff in an unknown place. There was a cracking sound as the crystal grew and reviled its precious cargo. The crystal shattered around Usagi and all the shimmering fragments collected in the hand that she held out, gathering themselves into the shape of a flower once more before floating up to her breast and gently dissolving into the skin.

Detransforming from Serenity, Usagi looked out at the crashing waves below.

Far away back in the world of the Silver millennium 

"Something is wrong with our Hime," a tall green haired woman said as she looked out at the stars.

"The sea is restless and speaks of darkness within," A teal haired leaned upon her partner.

"The wind whispers of evil and broken bonds," the sandy-haired tomboy gripped tighter upon her teal haired lover.

"Usa-mamma has gone, and we must find her," the last of the group, a dark haired thirteen year-old frowned as she thought of her saivour and adopted parent.

"We would follow our Hime to the end of time," the Green haired woman stated, summoning a key-like staff to her hand.

"So we will serch for her and when we find her we will protect her till the end," the teal woman drew a mirror out of thin air.

"Be safe till then, koneko," the sandy-blond gripped tighter upon her sword.

"Were coming, Usa-mamma," The young teen said as she gripped her tall glaive "Wait for us,"

The tall green haired woman summoned a portal which they all stepped through, not sparing a glance at the world behind them.

After they left a cloud of pure darkness slowly gather across the moon, celebrating that the princess had gone and that there was now no-one to protect it.

And far away upon the cliff, Usagi cried, mourning the loss of a dimension to darkness.

End 

Bella-boi: So what do ya all think? Good? Bad?

Tell me what anime you want it crossed with and if the votes are a tie, ill just choose which one I know the most about, Heh heh xx;;

Bella-boi: I can't believe I did all that without a muse, I WANT A MUSE WAAA (sniffle) ahh now that's out my system I'm hungry. Mmm cokies sound good right now but its hmmm 2:48am. Better go to bed.


	3. Usagi Natashi?

Bella-boi: whey-hay I win, I win

Actually Naruto does but I have a small problem

I'm gonna need a little help with this

Yes I have watched Naruto but I'm not an obsessed fan of the series so help me out here

Evil lawyer: say the disclaimer

Bella-boi: hey I've got an new evil lawyer, this one doesn't do the kinky things though

Evil lawyer: (twitch) say it

Bella-boi: I mean my old evil lawyer was a pervert with handcuffs I mean they weren't even fluffy come on cheapo.

Evil lawyer: say it or I'LL write the story and it wont be nice

Bella-boi: nooooo don't do that I like writing my story

K k :mutter: dam evil lawyers :mutter: I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon I own the plot though and with it I can do anything I want Bwahahahaha

Naruto: here we go againUsagi: don't we get any peace

Bella-boi: No evil grin

Both: sigh

On with the story 

Usagi stood from her place on the cliff; the breeze gently blew through her hair and trailed it out behind her while it fanned her white sundress.

"I guess I'll be making my new life here then, wherever here is? I suppose I should find a town," closing her eyes she concentrated on a source of turbulence in the time stream. Gently she got an image in her mind, a small village of ninjas under a cliff face with four heads carved into them. Gently she transported her essence into the picture in her mind.

When she opened her eyes she was outside the village in question, she looked down at her self and decided that it would be noticeable if an eighteen year-old strange girl suddenly appeared in the village. Concentrating on her powers she gently shrunk herself till she was the size of a seven year-old.

Exhausted, from the beatings, magic use and emotional stress, she staggered towards the village. Dragging her beaten body forward in ever smaller and slower steps as blood dripped to the ground at her feet. As she slowly made her way through the streets people stopped to stare at the young beaten girl. When she had made her way into the market place her strength gave out, slowly she toppled forward and blissfully escaped into the realm of sleep.

Later

"Do you think she's awake," a deep voice came from her left.

"Hard to tell, what ever got her beat her up pretty bad," another voice, sounding younger than the first, came from above her.

Deciding that she would let whoever they were know she was awake, she slowly opened her silver-blue eyes, only to stare into a pair of wide coal black eyes. Giving a small 'eep' she shut her eyes again and curled up on the bed she was lying on. Wait, a bed? Hadn't she last been at the market?

"There's nothing to be afraid of kid, its ok your safe,"

Like a frightened rabbit (an. pun intended) she gently opened her eyes a crack. The black eyes had gone away and now she could see that she was in a small room with two people, one old wrinkly man in a huge hat and a young man with a scar across the bridge of his nose.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" she blearily squinted trying to get a proper focus on them. The older one leaned in closer and she backed away a little.

"You are in my house, I am Suratobi the third Hokage of Konoha and this is Iruka Umino the student ninja teacher," the old-man-with-big-hat said.

"Ninja?" she asked softly seeming slow but her thoughts were racing, 'What should I say? I can't just say that I'm a princess in a 7 year olds body. What if is say I have amnesia, that'll work after all I could have hit my head in the beating I was given.'

While she thought upon this the Hokage and Iruka were trying to work out who she was.

'She's so young, but how did she get such long hair, I wonder where her parents are. If she has them I mean, look at all those cuts, I wonder how she got them?' Iruka puzzled on this while he got out some more bandages from a cupboard.

'She seems strong; there is definite mucle definition in her arms but shes just a child. She reminds me of Naruto.' When he noticed that the glazed look had gone from her eyes he asked her:

"who are you, child, and where did you get those wounds?" curiosity was laced though his voice.

"I think my names Usagi, I-I can't seem to remember much else though, apart from walking through the town with pain all over." 'Well its not a total lie' she thought, 'I cant remember how I got into this bed.

"You walked up to the market then just collapsed, Iruka brought you here and you've been out for a day,"

Usagi blinked and blinked again before she timidly said;

"A day?" surly there was some mistake, she healed quicker than that, she was Sailor Cosmos for Selene's sake.

"You cant remember anything you say? You have amnesia then I would say," Iruka walked up with a plate of food.

"You can stay in the village, you will have to attend the school for young ninjas but you will have your own apartment. I that alright with you?" the Hokage squinted at her from under his hat.

'Well I can look after myself and if I'm on my own there will be less chance of someone noticing something different about me,' Usage thought.

"I accept, can I have the food now?" Usagi chirped as she thought of her endless pit of a stomach, over the years she had realised that she didn't necessarily need to eat the amount that she did. However, it was nice once in a while to indulge herself sometimes.

All three broke into joyous laughter as Usagi began to devour the tray of goodies.

Next day at Iruka's class

Usagi stood at the front of Naruto's class, her silver/blond hair up in heart shaped buns and her bangs framing her heart-shaped face. Her pale milk-like skin was contrasted by the intense blue and silver of her eyes. Around her neck there was a large clear crystal in the shape of a flower. Even at the young age of seven you could see that she was going to be very beautiful when she was older. With her cherry red lips and sculpted cheekbones she also had a slim figure with little baby-fat.

"Class, today we have a new student, please welcome Usagi Natashi (an no-name, I know). Usagi you may sit by Naruto and Sansuke,"

"Arigatio Iruka-sensi." Usagi stepped to the seat he pointed at besides a youth with spiky blond hair and a boy with black hair and an even darker aura.

'Hm these boys both seem to have a different darkness running through them, the dark haired ones seems to be like a curse while the others… it seems as though there is a spirit of a dark … fox? Within him there is a spirit of a yokai fox.' Usagi thought as she gently sat between the boys, unawhere of the stares that almost everyone were giving her, or so they thought.

'This girls different, she radiates light and confidence, but I wonder why she has such sad eyes. Such pretty eyes aswell, no I cant be thinking those thoughts I am Uchiha not some drooling schoolboy' Sansuke shook himself of such thoughts turning back to the class.

'Wow this girls pretty, nice smile too. I wonder if she'll ignore me like everyong else? I wonder what kind of ramen ill get for lunch?' Naruto drifted into thoughts of ramen as the class went on.

Lunch time

Usagi sat next to her new friend Sakura, 'she has pretty pink hair reminds me of Chibi-Usa' then she noticed Naruto sitting on hi own.

"Why is Naruto-kun sitting all by himself?" she asked innocently at Sakura blinking her wide eyes.

"Oh, it's because he's the class bum, no one sits next to him," she said airily waving it off with her hand.

"Oh, ill go sit next to him then," Usagi decided standing up with her lunch.

"Usagi-chan, matte… sigh," Sakura tried to say but Usagi simply carried on walking towards Naruto.

"Can I sit here?" she said sweetly her long hair being picked up by a small gust of wing and it fanned out behind her.

"I … I geuss so," Naruto said slightly surprised that someone would talk to him.

She smiled, her shining hair giving her the appearance of an angel as the sun shone on it.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," she replied as she sat down and started eating her lunch again.

"No problem, Usagi-_chan_," Naruto said softly with a small smile on his face, the face of someone no longer alone.

The wind blew over the sweet serenity of the scene. Carring a message to a far away senshi of Kaze.

Fin… for now

Bella-boi: YAYYYYY I got a muse. THANK YOU Bethy-chan!

glomps Beth with uberglomp

Aren't they sooooo cute as 7 year olds? A chibi-usagi and chibi-naruto

What do ya think? Good, bad, trash can? Let me know?

Kaze wind


	4. What Couples?

Bella-boi: Who do you want for couples?

Usagi/Naruto

Usagi/Sasuke

Ino/Naruto (saw somewhere)

Ino/Sasuke

Sakura/Naruto

Sakura/Sasuke

Sakura/Ino (DON'T ASK ME!)

Tell me so far I got 1 request for Usagi/Naruto

Bella-boi: I don't need to do a disclaimer for this XP


	5. A 25 year old teenager

Bella-boi: Waiiii chapter 4

Thank you Usagi Uchiha for telling me the correct spelling for Sasuke (I can't spell)

Thank you Bethy-chan for being my muse, the more the better I say so any voulenteers if not review and tell me what to make better

Evil lawyer: say the disclaimer

Bella-boi: what who me?

Evil-lawyer: yes, You.

Bella-boi: should I, shouldn't I, well I could get sued and I kinda like having my stuff right here so

Bella-boi does not own Naruto, Sailor moon or any other refrenced anime in this fic, I own the plot though Bwahahahaha

Naruto: ok who put suger in her tea againUsagi: she doesn't drink tea, she drinks hot chocolate

Naruto: oh, that must be itboth: sigh

Start fic

5 years after last chapter

"NARUTO! Where are you?" Usagi stood at the door to Naruto's apartment.

"We've, go to go to school,"

"Geeze where is that boy?" Usagi muttered as she started walking towards the school, at the age of 12 Usagi had allowed herself to grow at a normal pace. Even so, she was beautiful, her body was slightly more developed than the average 12 year old and her hair was braided tightly as a crown around her head, giving her the look of an Amazon warrior queen. Her body was thin and muscled but she was still short, her hair had turned completely silver and her eyes were now silver with blue flecks. Her legs were long though and were strong and shapely. All in all she had grown into a beautiful young woman 'and the boys have noticed' Usagi thought bitterly as yet another boy turned his head to carry on staring at her. She had changed her outfit as well; it now consisted of long silver leggings and a tight, but flexible, black top with silver outlines. She also had black shoes and always kept the Ginzusiou on her neck also with pale pink socks that she liked.

"I bet he's playing another prank, why doesn't he just stop doing those things?" in all the time that Usagi had known Naruto only a few things hadn't changed, his love for ramen and this habit of playing pranks to get noticed by the other villagers. Also his dream to become the best Hokage that there ever was, was still there.

"HEY! Naruto, what have you done? You're not going to get away with it anymore!" was heard through ought the village along with the sound of laughter.

"Sigh, I guess ill go to school on my own then, maybe Sakura will speak to me?" Usagi wondered as she set off towards the school building.

Throwing her lunch bag over her shoulder she started to jog towards school.She only slightly jumped when Naruto landed in front of her, only to jump off again with two other following him.

"When will that boy learn?" she sighed before continuing on her way.

When she arrived in school, she took her usual place beside Sasuke and where Naruto would before turning round and chatting to Hinata.

Sakura and Ino arrived in a cloud of dust and voices.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the blond.

"No, I will, you pink haired Idiot," Ino had steam coming from her ears and her face was turning strangely red.

"Hi guys," Usagi said from her spot next to Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Usagi," Both of them grumbled as they sat in other seats, knowing that Usagi didn't like Sasuke and that they couldn't win against her.

Then Iruka came in dragging a tied up Naruto and dumped him in a sprawled heap on the floor in the front of the classroom.

"Listen Naruto, you failed the last final exam and the exam before that. You sholdent be fooling around like that!"

'Mou, Iruka-sensi's in a bad mood this morning, I suppose Naruto's prank was worse than usual.' Usagi wondered as she put her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on her palms, tilting her head slightly and allowing her silvered bangs to fall above her equally silver eyes.

At Naruto's reply of a grunt Iruka seemed to get an evil look on his face, suddenly he turned around and faced the class with one finger pointing to front.

"We're going to have a review test for the transformation technique. Those who have already passed will have to line up as well." The look on his face was positively gleeful.

"What?" the class seemed in similar thoughts 'Oh no not again!'

The class lined up for the re-test when Sakura's turn came Usagi gave a small whisper of;

"Good luck!" before turning once again to face the front.

Sakura just grinned and proceeded to do a perfect transformation. Giving Usagi a smile and Sasuke a wink she went back to her seat. Sasuke seemed only to inwardly groan at this gesture while Usagi giggled silently. Inner Sakura seemed especially pleased with her success.

Usagi had long become comfortable with the Inner Sakura though, only her and Sakura seemed to see her. Usagi thought that she would keep quiet about her ability to see the split personality as it would seem suspicious.

"Natashi Usagi"

Usagi stepped up, her eyes glinting as she saw Sakura and Naruto giving her the thumbs up for good luck. Ever since she had joined the school she had learned a number of different Jutsus, even made some herself, even though only Naruto knew. She had found mastering Jutsus relatively easy in comparison to Maths taught by Miss Haruna.

"Henge!" Transforming into a carbon copy of Iruka, complete with clipboard, she waited for the verdict.

"Good," after which she became herself again and gave a small smile and thumbs up to Sakura and Naruto, to wich they replied with smiles themselves.

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke."

As Sasuke stepped up he seemed unconcerned and does a perfect henge before stepping down without a word.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

As Naruto stepped up to the front Ino and Shikamaru whisperd to him

"It's all your fault," to which he replied

"Like I care,"

Usagi feeling that he would need a little support gave him the thumbs up and a smile that seemed to chase away all darkness in its brightness. Naruto replied with a grin and the thumbs up aswell.

"Henge!" As soon as the smoke dissipated in place of Naruto was… a young 20 year old girl, naked, with smoke covering her private parts in a very suggestive position.

Iruka got a huge nosebleed and fell over at the sight while Naruto changed back into himself while laughing.

"how do you like it? I call it the seduction Jutsu," he was slapping his knee in laughter while he said that.

'Naruto, you've done it again,' Usagi thought as she watched.

"You idiot! Don't invent such a dumb technique"

"Sigh, he never learns does he?" Usagi said to Sasuke.

"…" was the reply but in Sasuke's head he was thinking 'why's she talking to me? I'm too dark for a light person such as her to associate with,'

Day of test

"Come on Naruto, lets get to school early so that we don't miss the test," Usagi stood outside the door to Naruto's apartment shouting inside for him to hurry up.

"Today I'm going to become a real ninja!" Naruto was hopping up and down as he walked down the street with Usagi.

"I'm sure you'll do great, after all you've been training for it for ages," Usage tilted her head as she turned to look at her childhood friend, 'except it's not really childhood for me is it? After all I'm now about 25 years all in total' giving a small sigh Usagi looked up at the cloudless blue sky. 'I guess de-aging yourself does do that too you'

"Hello, Usagi?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of Usagi's eyes as she gazed into nothingness, "What's the matter, you spaced out on me?" he had such a cute confused look that Usagi gave a giggle sounding like the tinkling of bells.

"I was just thinking of the test today, I hope I pass," 'though that's not really the truth'

"Don't be stupid, your one of the best in class, better than Sasuke I would say any day, of course you'll pass" Naruto seemed surprised that the though of not passing would pass through her head.

"Thank you Naruto, you're really good too," 'I suppose being older and having past experience in fighting helps some'

"Of course, I'm going to be the next Hokage, the best of them all!" Naruto punched a fist in the air as he repeated his ambition in life.

"Of course you are!" 'As long as Naruto's determined he can do anything' Usagi thought as they arrived at the school doors.

In class

"We will now start the final exam. If your name is called, come to the classroom next door. The subject will be replication Jutsu." Iruka stood at the front of the class with his trusty clipboard.

'The only thing I'm not good at!' Naruto was having a panic attack when he herd the technique.

'I hope Naruto's ok, replication is hard for him,' Usagi looked side long at her friend who seemed to be panicking.

"Natashi, Usagi," 'Here I go'

"Good luck, Usagi" Sakura whispered as she went past while Naruto managed a weak thumbs up. Usagi gave a small smile in return.

'I'm not that good at replication either but if I do light replicate in my head then I think I will get it,'

"The replication technique!" 'Light replicate!'

Immediately in small flashes of light, about ten Usagis appeared in the room, 'maybe I overdid it a bit?'

"Very good. Impressive. Pass!" going out she gave Sakura and Naruto a thumbs up and a 'good luck'

"Uzumaki Naruto" 'Ulp, here I go' Naruto went into the classroom.

"The replication technique!" 'I hope this works' after a small poof a small seemingly knocked out Naruto appeared on the floor next to him.

"Uhhh" 'Oh dear'

"You fail!" Iruka shouted out after a rapid twitching his eyebrow gave out.

"Iruka-sensi, his movements and stamina are good, and he did replicate. Maybe we can pass him…?"

"Mizuki-sensi, everyone is able to produce at least three replicants. But Naruto can only produce one and that will merely be a bother. I cannot pass him."

Later, outside usagi sat on the ground next to Naruto as he sat on the swing, listening to the excited babble of the new ninjas. They overheard two women talking but one stopped the other before they could say any more. A small tear dripped down her porcelain face as she thought of the things that must be going through Naruto's mind right now. The hardships that he was facing that the failure must have pressed on him.

'I've known for a long time about Naruto's "Curse" as you could call it, but I still think that its not fair how the villagers treat him. He should be praised for containing a harmful beast that would destroy the village. Not be ignored and shunned as if he were the beast himself.

Then Mizuki came up to Naruto and asked to speak to him.

"Naruto, I don't trust Mizuki, he gives me a bad feeling," 'he has a dark and selfish aura around him, he can't be trusted'

"Its ok, Usagi, he's going to help me pass so that I too can be a real ninja, don't worry," Naruto then walked off leaving the swing swaying in his wake.

'Naruto, don't do anything foolish, please.' The breeze blew slightly waving Usagi's hair as it flew across her face. The Ginzusiou flashed in a silent response to its master's quiet wish for her friend to be safe no matter what happens.

In a different time and space

"Usa-mamma, for years over time and space I have searched for your light. Now I have found you I will follow you till the end. My Kibon no Hikari, my Cosmos," Hotaru stood from the hill she had been resting on from her long serch.

Scanning for the last traces of the burst of power she started to transport to her destination, her princess.

"I have found you at last, Usa-mamma." The small senshi of death disappeared in a swirl of purple and black, into the depths of space and time. Towards the Sweet Serenity of her light and hope.

Fin of chapter

Kibon no hikari- light of hope

Bella-boi: well what do ya think?

Tell me please, and do vote on who you want for couples, cos I'm dying here

Oh dear 3:38am better turn in


	6. The Vow of Saturn

Bella-boi: so far on the couples

Usagi/Sasuke 4

Usagi/Naruto 2

Usagi/Garra 3 (if it is Garra help me out here, I haven't gotten that far in the series yet I know I'm a bad fan)

Usagi/itachi 1 (yes someone did vote that)

Naruto/Sakura 1

Naruto/Hinata 1

Ino/Shikamaru 1

Well since the evil lawyer has a day off, instead Haruka seems to be holding me on the edge of a cliff AHHHHHHH

Haruka: say the disclaimer so that you can get back to writing and I can be in the story again.

Bella-boi: FINE

I don't own Sailor moon or Naruto

So There

#telepathic conversation#

Start

Usagi sat bolt upright in her bed as she heard a commotion outside her window.

"What's the matter?" She called out at one of the Ninjas that were running round the village.

"Naruto has stolen the scroll of sealing," Usagi gasped as she heard this 'Mizuki must have told him that he could pass that way, I knew he couldn't be trusted.

Quickly dressing in her usual clothes she jumped out the window and called out to the gathered Ninjas;

"Ill search his usual hiding places, you search the rest of the village," then she jumped off to find her wayward friend.

'He'll be somewhere in the forest by the lodge, I'll search there first,' Usagi tapped into the speed of Uranus to go faster and moved as a silver blur towards her destination.

"Let's see, the first technique is, Multiple Shadow Replication," Naruto was sitting behind the cabin as he read the large scroll, "What? I'm not good at it,"

"He should be here somewhere," Usagi stood in a small clearing that Naruto sometimes came to, to think, "I guess I'll have to try something else,"

Standing in the middle of the clearing Usagi began to glow a silver colour and the star of cosmos appeared on her brow. Her hair lifted free of its normal 'warrior priestess' style and instead spread out behind her like a halo.

"I call upon the powers of the Ginzusiou," she began and in answer to her request the crystal in question lifted up from its usual place around her neck and grew to its proper size.

Suddenly dark purple and black tendrils surrounded the silver glow that was around Usagi and purple and black light started to collect in front of her.

"What?" Usagi summoned her Deadly Moonlight to her hand and got in an on-guard position.

"Hime, no Usa-mamma, do you not recognise me?" slowly the shadows and purple streams condensed to form a young girl with purple-black hair and violet eyes.

"H-Hotaru?" Usagi lowered her glaive slightly at the sight of the young senshi.

"I followed you blessed light, Usa-mamma, it lead me to you. Watashi Kibon no Hikari, my light of hope," the small senshi of death stepped forwards, the glaive of scilence in her hand.

"I have been searching for you for years and years, Usa-mamma. After you fled from Endyminion and the dark Inners I have tried to locate your divine light." When she reached Usagi she tilted her head in confusion, "What happened to you, my mamma, your only one year older than me now, and your hair is now completely silver?"

"I de-aged myself so I could start anew, and I believe that I now have fully become cosmos so my hair is now silver, but we must hurry. Naruto, my childhood friend of sorts is in trouble we have to help him somehow,"

"No, we mustn't," Hotaru blocked Usagi's path with her glaive

"But Hotaru, he could get hurt!" Usage stared wide eyed at the small girl.

"By coming here we both have interfered with the time line of sorts, if you interfered now it would disrupt things too much and time would be shattered, for now we need to let things run their course," Usagi sighed and let go of Deadly Moonlight, the blade disappearing in a flash as she did.

"I suppose, I just hope that he is alright whatever happens," She turned to look at the full moon in the sky above, the rays reaching down to comfort their only daughter in her moment of indication.

"What are we going to do now, anyway, you can't come to the village, Hotaru, and it would be suspicious. When I came I feigned amnesia so I would be accepted without suspicion. I can't just show up saying I knew you before." Usagi sat down on the grass as she tried to think, "My new name is Usagi Natashi, as I had no last name I called myself no-name,"

"In the years I was searching for you I went to many worlds and learnt many new techniques, I will use one so I can stay by your side," at these words Hotaru began to glow a dark purple in colour, she then shrank and changed shape until in her place there was a small black martin of sorts with sharp claws and teeth, yet soft looking fur.

#I will be in this form for a while, I said I would always stand beside you, Usa-mamma,#

Usagi jumped at the sound of Horatu's voice in her head. Her silver eyes widened until you could just about compare them to teacups in shock, she then heard a mental giggle as Hotaru looked at her expression. Calming herself down slightly she tried to get used to the idea that Hotaru could now project her thoughts to her.

"Err, thanks Hotaru, when your in this form I'll call you Saturn, ok?" Usagi replied still a bit disturbed by Horatu speaking in her head.

#Don't worry, Usa-mamma, you'll get used to telepathy, I learnt it from a girl named Fate when I went to a certain world.#

"Ok, lets go back now, I can say that I found you wounded when I was looking for Naruto," Usagi started walking out of the clearing when she realised something, "Naruto! I completely forgot about him, I hope he's alright, I'll go look for him now."

#Let us return then, to your friend# Hotaru quickly climbed up Usagi's leg and onto her shoulder, sitting there as if she had been there all her life.

"Yes lets," Usagi walked into the forest in the direction of the village.

When they were half way back Usagi heard something in the trees a little bit off, 'That sounds like Naruto' Usagi thought.

When she arrived at the clearing that the noise was coming from she stopped dead, Hotaru's voice sounding in her head. (an hey I can rhyme )

#Don't interfere, this is an important part of this worlds Destiny#

'Dammit, I hate destiny but I guess ill go along with this for now,"

Iruka was injured and lying on a tree with Mizuki facing opposite him, Naruto was behind a tree a little off with the scroll of sealing.

"…He's Uzumaki Naruto of Khonoha." Iruka said looking up at Mizuki.

'Wow, I didn't know Iruka-sensei thought that much of Naruto,' Usagi Grinned, 'Guess ill have to rethink my opinion of the guy'

"You fool," Misuki said taking one of his star weapons off his back, "Iruka, I said I would kill you later on, but I take that back"

Spinning the device in his hand he yelled at Iruka, "Die now!" before rushing at the teacher who seemed accepting of his fate.

Suddenly an orange blur rammed into Mizuki, sending his weapon spinning into the trees while cutting off branches in its wake. The blur revealed itself to be Naruto holding the scroll in his hand.

"Damn you!" Mizuki started to get up off the ground and glare at his attacker.

"Don't lay a finger on Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you if you do!" Naruto had his face shadowed but when he brought it up it was filled with anger and hate.

"Talk while you can, I'll finish a kid like you in a flash!" Mizuki's eyes were wild and had a mad look about them.

"Try, jerk. I'll do a thousand times more damage back to you!" Naruto took up a stance with his two front fingers crossed in a plus sign.

"Why don't you try it _if_ you can, you monster fox!" Mizuki rushed at Naruto set to attack.

"Shadow replication!" Naruto called out and immidiatly the clearing was filled with more than a hundred copies of Naruto.

'I see, shadow replication, almost identical to my light replication only made from shadows, I suppose Naruto does suit it,' Usagi thought as she watched while hiding her form with senshi magic.

"What..?" Mizuki stepped back, overwhelmed by the sheer density of the crowd of copies that Naruto had created.

"What's the matter?" they called at him each identical in its own mocking, arrogant Naruto voice. "Come and get me,"

"If your not coming…" one of them said, "Were coming," Another finished off.

Mizuki gave a scream as the multiple shadow clones beat him to the floor.

#Ouch that had to hurt# Hotaru stated to Usagi

"Mmn," she agreed while nodding her head.

"Maybe I hurt him too much," a sheepish Naruto stood above a bleeding and twitching Mizuki, rubbing his head with his hand while giving a nervous giggle.

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" He asked the injured man.

"Yeah," he replied.

Giving a small smile and a sigh he relaxed a little.

"Naruto, come here for a second. I want to give you something.

Asking Naruto to close his eyes he reached up to his forehead protector, untying it only to tie it onto Naruto's forehead.

Usagi smiled from her hiding place as she though of what Naruto would think, how happy he would be.

"Sensei, are you done yet?" Naruto questioned after a small while.

"All right, open your eyes." Iruka smiled at what he had done, "Congratulations, you graduate," He said to the dumbstruck boy.

Naruto simply stared in shock as the sun began to filter through the trees and the birds began to sing. One bird landed on Usagi's shoulder chirping a little before flying off again.

"All right, lets celebrate, I'll treat you to some ramen," Iruka smiled as he though of Naruto's fetish for the food.

Naruto's mouth gave a slight twitch before he launched himself at the surprised teacher. "Iruka-sensei!" he yelled in delight too happy to say anything else.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Iruka exclaimed as he was pushed into the tree trunk but a smile was on his face nonetheless.

'I'm glad that Naruto's happy, he deserves to be,' Usagi thought as she gently melted into the shadows of the bush with ease, 'I'll return home now and get some sleep and maybe a bite to eat for tomorrow'

Leaping from branch to branch she quickly arrived at her apartment, setting down Hotaru on the bed she lay down to get some sleep.

Hotaru looked at her sleeping princess, so peaceful as she lay there with her hair fanning around her twelve year old body. The sweet serenity that the picture caused compelled her to make a vow to herself.

'Don't worry, Usa-mamma, I swear I will always protect you. Even if I have to destroy the world, nothing will ever take you from me again! I vow this upon the planet I serve, Saturn, and the darkness that obeys me! That I, Hotaru of Saturn, will always protect you, till the end'

Fin

Bella-boi: ooohh Horatu's getting a little protective, than again she loves her like a mother, idol and her princess all in one so I think she would want to keep her safe.

Still another chapter done and the reviews are just coming in.

Got a few votes but things are in a bit of a tie right now so vote please!!

Thanks


	7. Garnet eyes

Bella-boi: I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon, would like to though

I have a case of writers block so this chapter may not be as good as normal, a few helpful ideas in reviews may help, but personally I blame my muse going on holiday.

Continue with story

Usagi woke with the sun shinning on her face and a small ball of black fur on her chest.

'What? What's that?' then the events of last night came rushing back to her, Naruto stealing the scroll, asking the Ginzusion for help, The appearance of Horatu, Naurot defeating Mizuki and becoming a ninja. 'Hotaru, I guess light and dark are together again, we always will end up together no matter what'

Getting up Usagi walked to her mini-stove and began cooking breakfast for herself and a little for Horatu. The smell of frying bacon and eggs roused the black martin from its slumber.

#Bacon? Usa-mamma, how did you know I like bacon in the mornings?# the small ferret-like creature bounded up onto Usagi's shoulder to watch the sizzling bacon in the pan.

"I guessed really but I know that martins like meat and you always had a fetish for cooked breakfasts," Usagi laughed as Hotaru jumped down from her perch on Usagi's shoulder to stare at the bacon from the counter top. Her purple-black fur glistening in the morning sun as it hit it giving it a glossy, shiny look.

"We have a few days until they assign us into groups, what do you think we should do?" Handing the martin a small portion of bacon on a plate she began to eat her own breakfast.

#It's your decision, mamma, you know this town better than me# Hotaru delicately ate the bacon, gripping it with her front paws and biting in to it carefully.

"I suppose we should go and get some things for you, after all I will be looking after you, what do you want?" Usagi had already started going through which shops would sell the materials she would need for looking after the young martin/senshi.

#No, mamma, you don't have to! I'm fine you don't need to buy anything for me# Hotaru looked up at her 'mamma' wide eyed.

"Ah, but I _want_ to Hotaru. I am you mamma am I not?" Usagi smiled at the girl/martin as she nodded eyes wide.

"Therefore, shouldn't a mother look after her daughter, no?"

#But, but…# Hotaru stuttered as she tried to think of something to say in reply.

"No buts, come on lets go." Usagi smiled at her triumph and collected her bag.

'Usa-mamma, your always so kind and giving, I'll always protect you so that you never have to change from the way you are' Hotaru's eyes hardened as she thought of last nights vow and the things that Endyminion and the dark Inners had done to her, 'I will let Nothing hurt_ my_ Usa-mamma.'

Stepping out in to the golden-sunlit street, Usagi turned back to face her apartment.

"Come on," she called at the stoic martin before waling towards the shops, a small dark animal running behind her. She stopped for a moment waiting for Hotaru to climb her shoulder before hurrying on.

"Remember, Hotaru, in public I'll call you Saturn," Usagi turned her head to look at the small rodent.

#Got it#

She then began to jog down the street, laughing as the small creature tried to grip on to her shoulder.

'Sweet serenity, never change' a pair of garnet eyes watched from the corners of her room before disappearing into the shadows.

"Ohayo, ohayo," Usagi called out to various villagers as she ran down the street each replying with a "Ohayo, Usagi,".

Usagi was well known and liked in the village, despite earlier suspicion because of her strange arrival, and her friendliness with the 'daemon fox' her sunny personality and likableness attracted all. She had many admires and even her own boy fan-club. They called themselves the "Silver goddess fan club" 'How close to the truth they are anyway, I _am_ a silver goddess of sorts'

When she arrived in the pet shop she greeted the shopkeeper before hedding for the beds and brushes section.

"Got yourself a new pet, Usagi-chan?" the shopkeeper said looking at Hotaru on Usagi's shoulder.

"Hai, this is Saturn my new black martin," Usagi said holding her in her hands, "What kind of things should I get for her?"

"Well, she's a healthy one that's for sure. You'll just need a bed, some brushes and maybe some shampoo," the man cocked his head as he examined Hotaru, "I have never seen this breed before though, I wonder what kind it is?"

"Umm, ehehe well how much will that be?" Usagi gave a nervous laugh and reached for her purse.

"30 I'll give a discount due to the immense cuteness of the pet and the owner, look after that one," the shopkeeper gave a wink and handed the items in question over.

"Arigatou," Usagi ran out the shop with the items in her bag and set out for the market greeting villagers along the way.

She stopped two other times at various stalls to collect supplies and new cloth for clothes.

#You make your own clothes?#

"Yes," Usagi said as she sat in the shelter of the trees with sunlight filtering through, away from the village she could answer Hotaru with no fear of being discovered talking to a black-martin, "No-one else makes them the way I like my clothes,"

She was sowing a new silver shirt at the time, adding black edging like the rest of her shirts.

#I guess my mamma really knows how to be a mamma now# Hotaru commented with a slight giggle.

"Hey, watch it, next I'll be telling you to go to bed early with another comment like that," the sounds of their laughter filled the air as the wind gently blew Usagi's hair.

Later

Usagi finished the last stitch on her clothes, leaned back and let out a whoosh of air from her lungs.

"Oh, I seems to have taken longer than I thought," she commented looking at the pink and orange sky of sunset, turning to her side she shook a sleeping Hotaru awake, "Hey, wake up, we have to head back."

Hotaru woke with a small yawn and stretch, before leaping up to Usagi's shoulder once more.

As she walked back in the direction of the village she heard a commotion, 'I bet it's Naruto, every time I hear something in the woods its normally him.'

As she stepped into a small clearing she saw Naruto standing opposite a Ninja teacher with a young boy standing to the side.

'Isn't that Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson? And that's Ebisu, his teacher, I think.'

"The quickest path to becoming the Hokage is listening to me. Now lets go home," Ebisu had Konohamaru by his cape and was slowly dragging him backwards.

"No!" Konohamaru was trying to get away but was being slowly dragged towards the village.

"Shadow replication no Jutsu!" Naruto called out making the clearing fill with copies of himself.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Konhamaru was in awe of the technique that Naruto used.

"This is silly, I am an elite teacher even if I do not look like one," Ebisu grinned as he stated that, "I am different from Mizuki," He slowly walked into the centre of the Narutos and took up a stance.

"Boss," Konhamaru muttered slightly worried about the guy that he had come to see as a big brother.

'I see, Konhamaru has come to see Naruto as an idol of sorts, I wonder how this fight will turn out,' Usagi smiled as she watched the fight.

Suddenly all the Naruto's shouted out "Henge," and proceeded to transform into a group of naked girls with their privets covered by smoke.

"Ebisu-sama!" they all called crowding round him in very suggestive poses.

Ebisu proceeded to get a giant nosebleed and fell over backwards, twitching slightly. While all the naked girls disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving only naruto in the centre.

"I call it Harem no Jutsu," he said grinning.

'Combining the temptation no jutsu and the shadow clone jutsu, Naruto's gone and created another perverted jutsu, when will he give it up,' Usagi shook her head in exasperation.

'That's Naruto' Hotaru thought narrowing her eyes at the boy, 'Is he good enough for my Hime? He had better not be perverted towards her or I'll scratch out his eyes'

"Damn it! I couldn't defeat the glasses-eyed teacher again," Konhamaru screwed up his face as he yelled, "I want that title that will make everyone recognise me, so why?"

"Its not that easy," Naruto had turned to the young boy,

"What?" Konhamaru looked confused.

"You're trying to take the title of Hokage, the ninja that everyone in the village will recognise. I'm sure there will be a lot of unpleasant things…and things that will baffle you. I finally have one person that recognises me, but it took a lot of work. You need to be prepared," Naruto seemed serious as he said these things to the young boy, turning away to face the clearing.

"Prepared for…?" Konhamaru seemed bewildered.

"To be able to receive the title of hokage that everyone will look up to," the wind blew the trees making leaves fall around Naruto, he turned back with a big smile on his face, "and the fact that there is no shortcut to become one."

Konhamaru's eyes widened at this speech, he turned away from the orange clad boy;

"Heh, lecturing me like you all that, I quit being your follower," he turned back to face Naruto a determined expression on his face, "Were rivals starting now," he said before grinning and showing the gap in his teeth.

Naruto returned the smile with one of his own, "Sorry to say, but I'm going to be a ninja starting tomorrow. But I'll fight with you for the title of Hokage. Until then, look forward to it, Konhamaru."

They stared at each other for a while before Naruto turned away and began walking holding his had up in farewell.

When Konhamaru had left Usagi came out of the bushes she had been in, as Naruto turned to her she gave a grin.

"I bet that boy will train harder than ever now, you have that effect on people," Naruto turned to his long-time friend, who was standing with the evening sunlight throwing splashes of colour on her silver hair and pale face.

"Well, we will have to fight some time, I suppose," he then noticed Hotaru on Usagi's shoulder, "Who's that?"

"This? This is Saturn, I found her last night and she seems to have taken a liking to me," Usagi scratched under Hotaru's chin.

"A black martin, I always thought you would get a rabbit if anything, "Naruto gave a grin rubbing his hand on the back of his neck, "She is cute though." He complemented, putting one finger up to near Saturn's nose.

Saturn sniffed his finger before giving it a little lick witch made them both giggle, 'I suppose he's alright with Hime,' she thought to her self. 'I'll have to check that dark fox aura he has to him though'

Naruto slung an arm over Usagi's shoulder as they watched the last of the sunset, sitting on a log in the clearing.

"Tomorrow we're going to get put into groups, I hope were in the same one," Usagi turned to smile at the boy next to her.

"Yes, it wouldn't be the same without you, I hope I'm in the same group as Sakura as well," Naruto got a bit dreamy eyed at the though of he crush.

'He always does dote on Sakura,' Usagi though as she gave a laugh.

"I hope we have a good teacher," Usagi said once more tuning to face the last rays of the departing sun.

"Well, we'll be alright anyway, this is the future hokage you're speaking to," Naruto announced pointing at himself with this other thumb.

"I suppose," Usagi gave out another laugh, "Anyway, do you want to come to my house for some ramen?"

"Ramen! When do we go?" Naruto jumped up at the mention of his obsession.

Usagi laughed again this time Saturn joining her with a little giggle in the depth of Usagi's mind.

#I like this boy, Usa-mamma, he's funny# Saturn jumped from Usagi's shoulder to Narutos before turning to face her princess.

#Along with many other things# Usagi thought back before getting up and starting towards her house, the last of the suns rays falling on her back and if you looked closely. You could just see a vague image of huge white wings there. Laughing as she ran to catch up with the speeding Naruto and Saturn.

'Naruto, never forget to smile' she thought as she ran. The sweet serenity of the clearing left behind her in the pink light of sunset, a tall figure with garnet eyes in the centre.

'My hime, you are a wonderful persone,' the garnet eyes revelied themselves to be a tall woman with green hair and a key-like staff. 'you will always bring light into the lives of all around you.'

The tall figure then disappeared from the clearing in a flash of maroon light. The wind blew through the trees, creating a whistling sound and leaves landed where she had just stood, while the clearing faded into darkness and above the stars began to show.

Fin

Ohhh who could that be? You know I just cant tell.

Anyway the couples are as follows

Usagi with:

Naruto 5

Sasuke 3

Garra 6

Itachi 1

Naruto with:

Sakura 1

Hinata 1

Saske/Sakura 3

Ino/Shikamaru 2

Votes still open, tell me what you think and help me get over this writers block (I don't know what to write next)

Thanks


	8. More Couples

Ok, some of the couples are decided the rest are free for all

I got:

Usagi/Gaara with 10 votes

Usagi/Naruto close second with 8

Sasuke and Itachi 3 each

Kakashi 1

Naruto with

Hinata 3

Sakura 2

Hinata won, she likes him anyway

Now we need votes for our favourite death senshi Hotaru:

Sasuke 1

Naruto 0

Itachi 0

Any others you can think of please vote

If you want any random couples such as Sakura/lee or Neji/Tenten then please tell me

I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, I've been away and was not able to update, updates will continue from now on, I hope. Tell me if you want the other Outers to come back soon, otherwise they will be on other planets with Pluto checking up on Usagi.


	9. Who in what groups?

Here is the next chapter, couples will be at the end

I do not own Sailor Moon of Naruto.

If i did i would be rich, but i'm not (sigh)**  
**

* * *

Usagi woke once again to the sweet serenity of her small apartment, with the sun filtering though her window and Hotaru curled up as a warm ball of fluff at her chin. The young senshi seemed to like sleeping there. Stretching and yawning, she once again made breakfast consisting of bacon, toast and eggs. Unlike Naruto, Usagi had preferred to learn to cook properly rather than become an instant food lover, ramen was nice occasionally but it was also nice to home cook things as well.

Stepping out of her house and into the sun she shielded her eyes for a moment until they got used to the bright light. She set off for the classroom, probable for the last time she thought with sadness, to be put into a group. 'I hope I'm with Naruto' she thought as she walked down the thin streets and alleys. About halfway across town she came across Naruto, she settled into pace beside him while Hotaru jumped from her shoulder to his while he petted her on the head.

"I guess today is the day then?" Usagi smiled as Hotaru purred, "the day we fully become Ninjas."

"Just one step closer to me becoming Hokage," Naruto exclaimed while punching the air with his fist,"

Usagi laughed as they continued in the sunlit street, the golden beams of light dancing of her silvered locks. They reached the classroom early and few people where there. Naruto went to his usual desk and leaned on it with a grin the size of the cliffs above the village. Usagi sat next to him, leaning back on her chair and humming the song that used to be in her locket.

"Why are you here? Today's explanatory mission is only for those who graduated," Shikamaru asked Naruto when he noticed that he was sitting in the class.

"Hey, can you not see the forehead protector?" Naruto asked pointing one thumb to his forehead.

"Starting today Naruto is also a Ninja as well," Usagi smiled from her seat at the black haired youth while he narrowed his eyes at the duo.

"How should I say this, this looks really good on me, eh?" Naruto had a full fledged grin on his face before Usagi smacked him round the head.

"Don't get to big headed or you won't fit in that forehead protector," she joked while giving both the boys a smile.

Across the classroom Hinata was staring a Naruto with a blush on her face 'Naruto-kun was able to graduate' she thought as a shy smile crept across her face and a dreamy look came into her eye. Her band was tied around her neck and you could just see it in the unzipped part of her jacket.

Ino and Sakura came into the classroom while running with their heads pressed together, both trying to get in front of the other without being too obvious. They struggled a bit trying to get through the door before both popping through at the same time.

"Goal!" they both called out while stretching their arms into each other's faces.

'They're such fierce rivals now; it's hard to imagine that they were once the best of friends.' Usagi thought as the two argued about who would sit next to Sasuke.

'All this broken friendship and rivalry, over a boy who really couldn't care less about either of them, so pathetic' She looked over to the boy in question, who had a boarded look on his face as he stared out the window.

She then noticed Naruto staring at Sakura while blushing 'Naruto, you really should give up on Sakura, its just going to cause you heartbreak' she turned her head back to the arguing girls. As Sakura came up to the seat they were out Naruto seemed excited.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," he called out only to be pushed out of his seat by the pink clad girl.

"Get out of my way!" Sakura turned to Sasuke.

She was asking him to sit next to him when Ino came up and said that "I will sit next to Sasuke-kun" which just started another argument. Sasuke, the source of the argument just turned away from the arguing girls. He got it a lot from his fans and it frankly didn't interest him.

Usagi was beginning to get annoyed with the arguing and she could see that Naruto was going to do something stupid over his jealously over Sasuke, 'that guy is going to make a fool of himself' she thought as she headed towards Ino and Sakura, who were still in the heat of their arguments.

"Seeing as you two are so busy arguing I think I will sit here next to Naruto," she they Place Naruto next to Sasuke and sat down in the space next to the isle.

Seeing that the seat next to their crush was taken the girls grudgingly went and sat in other places. (an I'm cutting out the bit where Naruto kisses Sasuke as it takes too long and I think that Usagi would stop Naruto before anything like that would happen)

Then Iruka stepped into the classroom and took place in the centre of the front, his clipboard behind his back.

"Starting today, you are all official Ninjas, but… You are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, with one four, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher." Iruka addressed the class turning so he would catch each of theirs eyes before carrying on to the next pupil.

Naruto slumped in his seat with his face on his desk while Usagi sat up to attention, 'I wonder what teacher we are going to get, I hope that Naruto is going to be in my group,'

Others looked around wondering who would be in their groups.

"I wonder who is going to be in Sasuke-kun's team," Ino whispered to Sakura who sat in the row below her. Sakura blinked before frowning.

"I don't know," She replied before turning to face the blond girl.

'Damn it, I'm going to be the one to team up with him, of course.' The inner Sakura seemed to have flames around her as she shook her fist at Ino.

Sasuke frowned 'A group of three, that's only going to burden me' he thought before shooting a quick glance at Usagi, 'unless someone had just as good abilities as me'

'First Sakura-chan then the other Usagi and if I'm in the four then the other will be… I can live with anyone as long as it's not Sasuke.' He shot a small glare in the dark haired boy of question.

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent." Iruka waved a piece of paper before giving a small smile, like that he knew something that you didn't, which he did, "I will now announce them:" he said before reading out names after the name of a certain Jounin.

"Next 7th group, Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto sat up as his name was mentioned, waiting who else would be with him.

"Natashi, Usagi" Usagi smiled at the thought that she would be in Naruto's group before Naruto gave out a 'Yeah' that he was going to be with his best friend.

"And Uchiha Sasuke," (an yes I did not put Sakura in the group, that is because Usagi will replace Sakura, to an extent) immediately Naruto slumped in his seat, depressed that Sasuke was in his group.

Across the class Hinata stared mournfully at Naruto, thinking 'So I'm in a different group than Naruto-kun…' she dropped her head in disappointment.

"Next 8th group," Iruka carried on reading out names despite the yells that his class had given out.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," at this Hinata lifted her head again at the sound of her name.

"Y-yes," she said timidly, across the room Usagi shook her head 'that girl reminds me of Ami, NO I must not think of them, betrayers' she unconsciously clenched her hands into fists under the table. Naruto frowned at his friends obious anger, yet did not ask. Hotaru guessed what Usagi was thinking and gave a comforting lick to Usagi's ear.

#She is not like Ami, she is better and tries harder to make an effort and Ami would never have a crush on someone like Naruto#

#Good point# Usagi smiled #I think that she and Naruto would make a good couple don't you think?#

Hotaru gave a little ferret-like smile at that.

"Inuzaka, Kiba" the large boy gave a grin, after that Usagi zoned out, hearing gently that Sakura would be in group 8 with Hinata as the four, while Ino would be in group 10.

Usagi felt that Naruto was going to jump up and say something stupid so she laid a hand on his shoulder while Hotaru ran down her arm to settle on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned and Usagi a grin and thumbs up.

Later during lunch

"Hey, Naruto, do you think that we should eat with Sasuke seeing as he is in our team now?" Usagi had just gotten out her lunch while handing the lunch she had made Naruto.

"Lunch? With that guy? No way!" Naruto frowned before angrily biting into the lunch Usagi had made for him.

"Well why don't we go and have lunch with group 8 then," Usagi gave a smirk,

"Hmph," Naruto carried on scowling at the window Sasuke was eating in before getting up and following the silver form of Usagi.

Upon reaching group 8 Usagi gave a small smile as she sat down.

"Do you think that we could sit here?" she asked the group although mostly looking at Hinata.

Hinata went red as Naruto sat next to Usage, which just happened to be next to her. "S-s-sure," she stuttered before embarrassedly starting eating her lunch once again. Usagi and the other group 8 members shared a small knowing smile before settling down once again into eating. 'those two are so cute together' was the general thought.

End

And here we have it

COUPLES!!!!

Usagi:

Sasuke 5

Naruto 8

Gaara 10

Itachi 4

Kakashi 1

Naruto:

Sakura 2

Hinata 4

Hotaru:

Gaara 0

Kankuro 1

Naruto 2

Sasuke 2

Lee 1

Naruto/Hotaru/Sasuke 2 (love triangle )

Other random couples Decided

Ino/Shikamaru

Neji/Tenten

Tell me anything else you want

Hotaru will become Human later


	10. Survival training?

Voting closed for these characters:

Usagi / Gaara

Naruto / Hinata

All others are still open.

Sasuke

Hotaru

Sakura

Ino

Any other random characters you can think of.

Please remember that I am a very inexperienced writer, I need all the support and help I get. So bear with my inexperienced writings.

I do not own Naruto or Sailor moon

Naruto stuck his head outside the classroom and looked around for the tenth time before coming back inside.

The three of them were waiting in the classroom for their teacher to arrive, for the last few minutes Naruto had taken to looking out the door every 30 seconds. Sasuke was sitting, bored, on the desk with his head resting on his arms.

"Naruto, why don't you sit still?" Usagi was leaning against the desk and had turned her head to look at her hyperactive team-mate.

"But why is the teacher for our 7th group the only one late?" Naruto whined as he shot a pouting look at the silver-haired girl, "All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and… Iruka-sensi already went home!" Naruto had by now turned round and was facing the classroom again.

"I'm sure he'll get here sometime, Naruto, you'll just have to wait a bit," Usagi had closed her eyes in exasperation at the blond boy. Hearing a strange clattering noise she opened her eyes again and whipped round to stare at Naruto.

"Hey, what are you doing Naruto?" she asked, eyes wide. Naruto was setting the board eraser in the top of the door so that it would fall on whoever entered the door next.

Naruto turned to his long time friend and gave a large grin while he balanced on a box.

"Well it's his fault for being late!"

#That boy is too impatient for his own good# Hotaru stated in Usagi's head.

"He'll never fall for it and I don't want to be in trouble for something you do," Usagi opened the door a little and allowed the duster to fall into her hand.

"Aw, Usagi, you're no fun," Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, to this Sasuke raised his eyebrow in an amused way before he remembered who this was about and quickly put on an indifferent face again.

Just then the door slid open and in stepped a man with silver bushy hair that stuck out on the top and his forehead protector slanted so that it covered one eye. He had a dark blue mask covering his face up to the top of his nose and coupled with the forehead protector only one eye could be seen out of his whole face, that eye was seemingly half shut giving him a sleepy look of someone who didn't notice much. He was wearing a navy blue top and trousers with a green jacket on top. He had gloves on with thin metal plated protecting the backs of them and a bandage wrapped around the outside of his right thigh. He had a small grey bag attached to the back of his right hip like most Ninjas.

Naruto's mouth was open in and 'o' shape while Usagi and Sasuke simply looked at the newcomer.

Their teacher took them up to a spot at a higher part of the village and sat on the railings while the three team-mates sat on the tarmac.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves?" he said while looking the team over.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Usagi asked cocking her head looking much like her namesake.

"What you like, hate, dreams and hobbies," the older man raised his arms in a questioning manner, "Something like that."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?" Naruto said as he sat with his legs crossed.

"Me?" the silver haired sensei pointed at himself, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no interest in telling you my interest or dislikes."

"Huh?" Usagi and Naruto raised their heads to look at Kakashi.

"As for my dreams… I have few Hobbies," he carried on oblivious of the interruption.

"So all we found out was his name," Usagi whispered to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

"Now its your turn," Kakashi looked pointedly at Naruto, "you first."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto was fiddling with his headband, lifting it up and down, "I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after pouring in the water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages. I'm going to make the villagers recognise my existence!"

Kakashi's visible eye widened for a second before going back to normal 'I see. He grew up in an interesting way and he defiantly likes ramen' he thought before turning too Usagi, "Right, next!"

"I'm Natashi Usagi. I like my pet black martin here, Saturn I also like calm peaceful moments such as sunrise, sunset and a calm clearing that you can sit and think in." Usagi pointed to Hotaru who was standing on her shoulder, "I don't like old perverts who try to grab my ass. I lost my memory at seven so I don't know much of my past. My hobbies are to create new techniques based on elements #the sailor senshi attacks in new forms# (she sent to Hotaru) and my dreams I would rather keep to myself." 'Mostly nightmares anyway' Usagi then allowed Hotaru to run into her lap.

Kakashi eyed the black martin while thinking 'so this is the girl who appeared in the market, and her hobby is to create element based techniques, interesting.'

Sasuke's eyes had darted over to Usagi when she had mentioned creating new jutsus and he narrowed his eyes 'I've never seen her use them, then again I don't pay much attention to girls'

"Last guy," they all turned to the dark haired youth at the back.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and not many things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man." There was silence after that last statement; Kakashi seemed indifferent at the young boy's dark words.

'I hope he's not referring to me.' Naruto thought while leaning unconsciously away from the boy.

'The darkness and hatred within his soul will tear his spirit apart if he continues with this amount of darkness inside him.' Usagi looked sadly at the boy who had already been through so much.

'If that darkness hurts Usa-mamma that boy will have to answer to my glaive and his death will be as painful as possible' Hotaru narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth feeling the curse that surrounded Sasuke.

Kakashi seemed unaffected by the statement and but thought 'Just as I suspected…'

"Alright, you three all have unique personalities," he said clapping his hands

'you have no idea' Usagi thought as she went over.

"I like that," Kakashi continued, "We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow.

"What kind of mission is that, sir?" Naruto asked saluting the teacher much as if he were in the military from Usagi's world she thought with amusement.

"First, we're going to do something that we four can do." Kakashi had lowered his head a little.

"What, what, what, what is it?" Naruto was leaning forward with excitement.

"Survival training," Kakashi answered.

"Survival training?" Naruto repeated.

"Why are we going to train when it's not a mission?" Usagi inquired softly, "We've had quite a lot of training at the academy." She mused

"This is no ordinary training," Kakashi said indicating that he had heard Usagi's under-her-breath questions.

"Then what kind of training is this?" Naruto asks slightly raising his hand in question.

Kakashi gave a dark chuckle that sent small shivers up Usagi's spine, 'I have a feeling that it's going to be _hard_ training, or at least something different from anything before we've had'. Sasuke had not moved thorough ought the conversation and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What is so funny sensei?" Usagi asked although feeling slightly apprehensive of the answer.

"Well if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." He answered after another chuckle.

"Out of 27 graduates only 9 are going to become Genins," Kakashi had raised his headband a little to show more of his right eyebrow but it still hid his other eye, "the other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other word this training is going to be hard with a dropout rate of 66"

#Hotaru, that does not sound good# Usagi said to the little rodent

#Don't worry, Usa-mamma, you have a lot of experience with fighting and strategies, I'm sure you'll get through.#

#I suppose, I still feel worried though# Usagi petted Hotaru's silky black fur.

Kakashi seemed to see something in the three's facial expressions and the way that Usagi was petting Hotaru's fur.

"See, see I said you would be surprised," he sounded vaguely amused and triumphant.

"No way! I went through so much trouble… then what was the final exam for?" Naruto had his face of extreme disbelief.

"That? It just picks out those that are qualified to become a Genin." The sleepy eyed teacher replied

"What?!" Naruto's eyes were about to pop out of his head.

"Anyway, I'm going to decided weather you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds," he looked each of them in the eyes, "Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5am."

'I'm not going to get dropped by a thing like this.' Naruto was shaking slightly as he got a determined expression on his face. I have to make him recognise my abilities for real.'

'If I fail this test Naruto may be left on his own, also I want to be able to prove to those good for nothing inners that I am good at things and I can fight and be a true Ninja.' Hotaru gave her a lick of support on her finger.

#You can do it, mamma, you are the best. After all you did pull me out from the black hole after I went in to destroy pharaoh 90 and you rebuilt the world as well.#

#thanks Hotaru# Usagi smiled at the small death sensei.

Sasuke just clenched his hands and narrowed his eyes.

"Now then, meeting over," Kakashi had turned away and was facing the opposite direction with his hand raised, "Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast." He had turned to face them again, observing them through his single eye. "You're going to throw up if you do,"

Next morning

They all arrived at the clearing that was the training grounds.

"Good morning," Usagi was rubbing sleep out of her eye. 'I never get up at this time, except sometimes when there were yoma attacks but I went back to sleep later.'

"Hey…" Naruto seemed even sleepier and was walking with his eyes shut.

Sasuke seemed the only one not sleepy, 'I guess Mr Perfect doesn't need as much sleep as the rest of us' Usagi thought.

The three of them stood there as the sun rose quickly. They waited for a while, Usagi had by now woken up, while Naruto fell asleep sitting up. Each of them faced a different direction as they waited for their sensei. After a while Usagi sat down next to Naruto and began to play with Hotaru, allowing her to run up her arm and down the other one. After another long time Kakashi arrived.

"Hi fellows, good morning," He greeted them.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled at him while Usagi simply stood up and let Hotaru down from her shoulder.

#Kakashi-sensei wont want you in training today so why don't you go and contact the other outers?#

#Alright, Usa-mamma#

With that Hotaru ran off into the forest with a little 'squeak'. Sasuke stayed the same he had always been, indifferent.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so…," Naruto gave a little growl at the excuse while Usagi thought it was funny and gave a giggle, Sasuke did… nothing.

Kakashi cleared his throat and took on a more serious attitude, "Let's move on…" he then turned and placed an alarm clock on a tree stump

"Alright, alarm set at 12pm." There was an overall 'Blink' before he carried on with a little ring of two small bells.

"Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me." He gave them a shake, "Whoever can't will have no lunch." Naruto gave a strangled gasp, "I'm going to tie you there and eat lunch in front of you."

At these statements even Sasuke seemed disgruntled; the over all thought was 'so that's why he said not to have breakfast.'

"Wait a second," Usagi put a finger on her chin in thought, "there are only two bells"

You could see Kakashi's smile even through his mask, "Since there's only two, at least one of you will have to be tied to the log. That person will fail seeing as he failed to complete the mission. The person will go back to the academy. It might be just one or it might be all three. You can use your shuriken. You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But sensei, isn't that very dangerous," Usagi said, however inside she was thinking 'He's turning us against each other, by making us think that one will have to go he is making us fight amongst ourselves. We all want to pass so we will each try to dissuade the others, or at least ignore them and work on our own. And he wouldn't tell us not to kill if he wasn't totally certain of his techniques and skill, which must mean he is very, very good.'

"Were going to start," Kakashi's eye narrowed a fraction, "Ready, Start!" the three disappeared from the placed that they had been in, in a fraction of a second, leaving Kakashi standing there in the centre of the clearing, alone. The sweet serenity of the peaceful sound of the bubbling brook the only sound left.

End

So what's going to happen, are things going to be different now that Usagi (a teamwork expert) is in the team. Or are things going to be just the same?

Tell me what you think, I accept all even flames and constructive criticism. Cos I'm a newbe at all this and I want to know what you think.


	11. Author note

I'm just going for a weekend off so I will not be uploading for a small while. Ill be still writing just not typing on a computer and uploading.

See ya


	12. A thousand years of pain?

Wehey it's raining it's poaring and my toes are snoring. Well my legs have gone to sleep I think all this kneeling in front of a computer cant be good for me.

Ah well I just went on a weekend of hiking over mountains in Scotland so I should be fine.

Apparently there were a few technical problems but I think that they are now sorted out. Tell me if anything else goes wrong.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kakashi stood in the centre of an empty clearing after his three students had disappeared. The air was silent while some birds chirped in the sunlit morning.

'A basic for a ninja is to conceal his presence and hide,' he looked around. Sasuke was hidden within bushes while Usagi was lying down under a different bush both were silent not daring to make a noise or move encase they were detected. 'Good, everyone is hidden nicely…'

Naruto however was standing in the centre of the clearing with his arms crossed. An arrogant and confident look on his face, his orange clothing starkly contrasting the dirt brown mud and green grass of the ground.

#Idiot, Naruto, you idiot, straight out force is not going to beat this guy,# Usagi unwittingly sent this thought to Hotaru who was standing a mile away in human form contacting the other Outers. Usagi could feel the presence of death that usually came with the powers of Saturn, across the forest Hotaru gave a small smile as she caught the stray thought before turning back to her task of contacting the outers which had scatterd across the multi-verse looking for their princess.

Kakashi raised a eyebrow at the boys overconfidence, "Aren't you a little weird compared to the rest?" he asked Naruto.

'You could say that,' Usagi thought amused as she cast her mind back to some of Naruo's more exuberant pranks.

Naruto frowned and glared at the silver haired teacher, "What's weird is your hair style," he they took off at a run towards the stoic man who merely gazed at the oncoming teen with a sleepy and board look on his face he looked much like a cow would look at an oncoming train, indifferent.

He then reached into his bag which caused Naruto to come to a sudden stop in front of him, in a guarded stance.

"Ninja tactic know-how number one, taijutsu, I'll teach you that first." He then began to draw his hand out of his bag while Naruto and Usagi gave a little start.

'isn't jaijutsu how a ninja fights hand-to-hand without weapons? But is he going to use a weapon?' was the common thought.

Kakashi then drew his hand right out of the bag and in it was a book. 'Flirting paradise' to be exact, he held it in one hand open while reading it, seemingly ignoring Naruto. Usagi and Naruto started and looks of bafflement crossed Naruto's face.

"What's the matter? Come and get me!" Kakashi taunted Naruto as they stood in the middle of the clearing.

"But, um, why'd you take out a book?" Naruto had a look of clear confusion on his face as he stared at the taller man.

'A flirting book at that, if Hotaru was hear she would attack him for being a pervert and being my teacher, of all the teachers I get I have to get a perv don't I?' Usagi shook her head as she lay under the bush, watching the scene in the clearing.

"Why? I got curious as to how the story would develop." Kakashi was reading the book as he answered his student's question, "Don't worry about it. It's the same weather I read this or not,"

Naruto was standing in complete amazement at Kakashi's antics, either the guy was underestimating or he was simply confident in his own abilities, Usagi was betting on the latter.

The statement, however, seemed to anger Naruto as his hands clenched into fists.

"I'm going to pound you!" he stated while rushing at Kakashi, his face completely wild with rage.

He aimed a punch at the man who simply blocked it without even looking.

"Dammit, roundhouse kick!" Naruto then swept a kick which the silver haired teacher simply jumped over, all without looking up from his book.

Naruto landed in a crouch, "Ahh, damn it!" he yelled in frustration before aiming a jump punch. Only to stop short as his target was no longer there he blinked before turning to face Kakashi who seemed to be behind him.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked again

"A Ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times, idiot," Kakashi was crouching behind Naruto, still reading 'Flirting paradise'

From under the bush Usagi leaned forward slightly, 'his hand posture is a… seal of the tiger?' Usagi gave a little worried frown, 'Is he going to use a high ninjutsu on Naruto, I hope Naruto will be alright,'

Sasuke frowned and crinkled his forehead in concentration, 'that seal if for… fire elements. That teacher isn't just going to run around.'

Usagi shot up from her position, 'I'm probably being an idiot but I should warn Naruto,

"Naruto, get out the way you could get hit," Naruto looked up at the sound of Usagi's voice.

"Your too late," Naruto turned to look at Kakashi who he just noticed was behind him, to see his hands in the seal position. "Hidden village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art…!" Naruto cringed and prepared himself for a lot of pain. Only to relax slightly as a sheepish and embarrassed look crossed his face before he was catapulted into the air by his but. "A thousand years of pain!"

"I guess it wasn't a Ninjutsu," Usagi said as she soundlessly moved to a slightly different bush to hide again.

Sasuke simply put his hand against a tree and closed his eyes, "Two idiots," he said in an exasperated voice.

Naruto landed in the stream with a splash while Kakashi once again took out his book, "Lets see…" He began reading again, only pausing to turn the page.

On his branch Sasuke crouched, like a coiled tiger waiting to spring, his hand crept slowly towards the weapon holder at his thigh.

Usagi scrunched up her face in thought, 'his strength and skill is quite good how are we meant to get the bells,' suddenly she got a memory of when she and the outers were attacking a Yoma that had amazing blocking skills: Haruka had gone round the back and distracted it with a 'world shaking' while she and Hotaru had taken it out with 'Moonlight scythes' and 'Death ribbons destruction' (an I am making up some of Hotaru's and Usagi's attacks, cos I want to so XP) 'I get it I think, I just need to test my theory now.'

Meanwhile Naruto was slowly floating to the bottom of the stream 'Damn it, I wasn't supposed to end like this' with that he began to swim up to the surface. Suddenly out of the water two flying stars sped towards Kakashi. Usagi and Sasuke gasped as the rocked towards him. Kakashi's hand flashed like lightning and then suddenly the two stars were twirling round two of his fingers, he still hadn't stopped reading his book. Sasuke's hand went down from his pouch.

Naruto was panting as he came out of the stream, no doubt because of holding his breath for so long.

"What's wrong? You won't get any lunch if you don't get a bell by noon." Kakashi was goading Naruto, trying to make him angrier so that he would do something stupid, Usagi realised.

Naruto coughed before lifting his head to face his tormentor, "I already know," he said.

"You said your going to exceed the Hokages but your actions say otherwise," Kakashe was looking for sensitive subjects that would enrage Naruto.

"Damn it! Damn it! I can still fight even if I'm hungry!" this seemed to spark something in the others that were hiding. Sasuke had a strange expression that could mean hunger, while Usagi seemed unaffected.

'as I am Cosmos I don't need food, but they don't need to know that' Usagi had a little smile as she thought this, a slight sadistic side of her taking pleasure at the obvious discomfort of the others. That means that I'll offer to skip lunch if I can get this plan up, the only problem will be getting Sasuke involved. He seems so stuck up and thinking that he only works alone that he will blind himself to what really needs to be seen, that he cant beat Kakashi-sensei on his own and needs to work as a team, team 7 to be precise.'

Naruto seemed to be having an internal dispute,

'I'm so hungry that my powers are… No I can't fail here no matter what I have to get a bell.'

"I can't… I can't fail at a place like here no matter what!" suddenly about seven Naruto's jumped out of the stream all aiming a punch at Kakashi's back.

'Shadow replication' Usagi thought 'He did it while in the stream'

"I'm going to become a Ninja no matter what!" Naruto was positively livid as he growled at the silver haired man in front of him, his eyes flashing and his face scrunched up in a feral growl much like the fox that was inside him. His replications rushing towards Kakashi with just as much intensity.

"Security is your greatest enemy!" they yelled as they moved as one towards the teacher.

Ok whats going to happen next I wonder, and what is Usagi's plan? Will Hotaru contact the outers successfully without noting the inners. And how will overprotective Haruka react to a perverted Kakashi?

I don't know, until I write that is.

Tell me what you think and who Hotaru should be with so far the winning votes are

Sasuke and Itachi. Competition between brothers eh? Remember Hotaru is about 12-13 in this unless I make her grow a bit; then again she is very wise for her age so Itachi could see past the age barrier.

See ya and read and review lots, they make me write faster, (I think)


	13. The usfulness of the 'Sexy Jutsu'

Soory bout the wait, here I go, I wonder if I'm rusty.

Thank you **Wal () **for giving me a kick start there, the story will now continue.

From here things are going to divert from the main story line. Gaara will come in with others but it will not follow Naruto.

* * *

As the clones closed in on Naruto, Usagi took this chance to move from her hiding place to where she could sense the soul of Sasuke.

"Psst," His head snapped up at the small sound, "Up here." He turned to look at the blond bunny rabbit.

"What do you want?" his eyes were narrowed into the Uchiha glare that was perfected over generations and practiced by every child in the clan, it was a hard technique to master but one all Uchiha's had to learn.

"Look at Naruto, no matter how hard he is trying he can't even get Sensei to put down his book, even if you are the best in class, I doubt you could do more than make him put down his book." Usagi, motioned for him to look at the scene in the clearing where Naruto was unsuccessfully attacking the one eyed Ninja.

"Your point," Sasuke narrowed his eyes even further, had this mere girl with no social background _dared_ to insult _him_ and Uchiha.

"My_point_, is that we need to work together, one can distract him while the others go for the bells," she turns to the clearing where Naruto is beginning to get desperate. "I need you to go out and try to attack Kakashi-sensei while I get Naruto's attention; we will then try and get the bells."

Sasuke glared one more time before deciding on what to do.

"Fine, this had better work out though," he then took out a kunai and jumped from the bush.

Usagi also took off, but instead of running at the grey haired teacher she ran at the orange-clad boy, grabbing him and disappearing back into the brush. Leaving Sasuke fighting their teacher.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( In the clearing)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sasuke had just started attacking Kakashi, a combination of throwing different weapons at different angles, Jutsus and Taijutsu.

'_He's good, I wont have time to read Icha Icha Paridice, damn I wanted to see if Hikari managed to get Sato, whoa' _Kakashi dodged a double shirukin attack.

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((with Naruto and Usagi)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Usagiiiiiiii," Naruto whined, "Why did you stop me, I almost had him," he made to go back to the clearing when she grabbed his hair "OW"

"**Shhh!"**she motioned for him to be quiet, "I have a plan and if it works we may be able to get the bells."

"Oh!, why didn't you say that, Usa?" he turned eyes bright with anticipation and excitement,"

'I tried' Usagi though sarcastically "Saske is out there distracting Kakashi-sensei for us we need to focus on getting the bells. Here this is my idea."

* * *

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((in the clearing)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

'_Damn where are the Dobe and Dumpling head, this guy's good' _ Sasuke was still attacking Kakashi however his body was tired and screaming for food, his stomach was sending small flashed of pain reminding him that he needed to eat.

'_He's tiring' _ Kakashi smirked underneath his mask, it wouldn't be long now. Suddenly Naruto jumped from a bush. Both Sasuke and Kakashi turned their heads to it. Naruto put his hands together and called out.

"**Oiroke no Jutsu" **Immediately he turned into a very naked and very sexy, female version of Naruto.

Sasuke blushed and looked away while Kakashi, as the pervert he was carried on staring, a trickle of blood coming from his nose through his mask. Being fixated on the show that was going on in front of him he failed to notice Usagi and Naruto each sneaking up behind him and stealing a bell before running off after giving the thumbs up to a blushing Sasuke.

As soon as the clone had burst out of existence Sasuke threw a kunai at Kakashi's head bringing his attention back to their fight.

"Never take your eyes from your opponent!" he yelled, once again rushing at the grey haired shinobi.

The rest of the test went smoothly with each of the team taking turns to keep Kakashi occupied and distracted from the fact that he had lost the bells. Finally when the timer went all three came to the centre of the clearing, which was a bit worse for wear.

"And my evaluation, you fail," Kakashi seemed to smirk underneath his mask.

"But Kakashi-sensei," Usagi said in a sickly sweet voice, "We got the bells just like you asked us to," holding up and ringing the item in question

The one eyed jounin immediately twisted and put his hand to where the bells had been only to notice that there were none there.

"Here, Sasuke, you can have mine, I'm not that hungry and you did the most work in keeping him distracted, and by the way Naruto," Naruto turned to his friend, "If you dare use that with the same hairstyle so that it looks remotely like me again I will not only give you the beating of your life but also castrate you and then shave you bald!" Usagi tossed her bell to Sasuke who caught it in his left hand, didn't she want to eat as well.

Naruto gulped feeling the Killing intent and the power behind the glare that Usagi was giving him, he was never ever going to use **Oiroke no Jutsu** long wavy hair, unbound and going down the back might be good though.

Clearing his throat Kakashi got their attention again, "In light of recent developments, you pass. Does anyone know the aim of this test?"

"To get the bells?" Naruto tilted his head and looked at Kakashi with questioning eyes.

"No, teamwork. The test was designed so that you would work together to act as a team to get the bells,"

"How is that possible, there were only two bells?" Sasuke decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Precisely, one of the team would have to show selflessness and give their bell to the others, Usagi demonstrated this perfectly, and because of this teamwork, you pass, and here are your lunches, one each." he put the Bentos down in front of them, "Remember, those who disobey orders are trash, but those who abandon their team mates are **worse** than trash!" and with that he disappeared into smoke leaving the new **team** 7 to eat.

* * *

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((with Hotaru))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

In the middle of a clearing, deep in the 'Forest of Death' a small black martin turned it's head towards the sky. Slowly its form shifted and warped until there was a young girl clad in a short purple skirt with a black top and holding a long glaive. She gently reached her mind out towards the sky and searched until she found the pulsing signatures of her other parents.

#Michi-mama, Ruka-papa, Setsu-mama,# each glow pulsed in reply to her calls.

#Hotaru-chan what is is, have you found Usa-chan yet?# Michiru's soft nature reached out over the distances of the cosmos.

#Hotaru, is there any news of Koneko?# Haruka's more brash and wild character seemed to disturb the air in anticipation of news of her little kitten.

#Quiet! Let her speak.# Setsuna's cool presence and commanding temperament hushed the other two.

#Yes I have found Usa-mama, she seems to be alright and is learning new things here in this world, I have joined her as a black martin. I think you should rendezvous with us at some point, oh and by the way, Usa-mama said that she said to the people here that she had amnesia so if she pretends not to know you don't be surprised.# Hotaru then relayed a lot of information about the world and the situations that Usagi was in.

All the while Anko was sitting on a branch high above Hotaru's head, she had arrived after Hotaru had become human and so did not know of her black martin shape.

'_Hmm this girl looks fun, I like her blade, I think ill keep quiet about her for know, who knows what fun it might bring.'_

She then leapt off and further into the forest while Hotaru finished her conversation and changed back into the small black fur ball that Konoha knows her as.

The sweet serenity that was left in the clearing left no indication of the two deadly presences that had been there.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((FIN)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

Wow, that chapter took me a while, guess I was out of practice for writing this fic.

As I said before I'll say again now

**VOTING IS CLOSED FOR USAGI!**

Tell me what you think, I WANT FEEDBACK PLEASE I'M DYING HERE!

Chibitenshibunny


	14. Starving, Crazed Weasels?

IIII'MMMM BAAAAAACCCCCKKKK! Did you miss me?

Well I was looking over things and I thought, oh no, I left you all at chapter 13. How unlucky, so to cancel out my bad luck I am now going to...

WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!!

Bella-boi does not own the characters -or planets- in this fic, she merely messes with their minds like the good little author she is bwahahah!

I hope I can capture the characters of the outer-senshi's in their departures, I try my best.

* * *

Haruka raced across the sandy dunes of the planet she had been searching for Usagi on. The billowing dust clouds behind her swirled as she ran faster and faster, she was the wind and the wind had no boundaries. Finally she took a running jump and transformed into a beam of pure yellow energy as she shot towards the sky. She broke through the planet's atmosphere and set off towards the outer reaches of space. The wind howled in her wake, twisting together to form a whirlwind that swept up all the sand in its wake.

Bellow her on the planet's surface an old man named Ben Kenobi felt a disturbance in the force but shrugged it off as he smelt his dinner burning.

"Couldn't be more than sandworm, now where did I put my lightsaber?"

* * *

Michiru surfaced before climbing out of the water to stand on its surface. Closing here eyes she focused on the image of the gates of time. The sign of Neptune shone upon her brow before it flashed indigo once. Gradually twisting tentacles of water came from the water beneath her feet to twine around her like a long lost lover. The water enveloped her then crashed back into the lake, leaving nothing but ripples on the surface. Small lost children whose mother had gone.

A young demon with a bushy fox tail stared at the spot she had so recently vacated.

"She was a pretty water demon, I wonder if Mama-Kagome has ramen today?" Licking his lips he scampered off into the bushes, from the same direction a loud call of;

"OSUWARI INUYASHA! You will let me go home, I have a test! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"

* * *

As she stepped out of the darkness she had been hiding in the shadows behind her shied away, they would not follow this woman; she was too powerful for their hold. This was a woman who held the power of time under her reign.

Setsuna walked along the stone corridor, her heels clicking creating an echo as she went. The corridor stretched on like an endless road, she passed painting after painting. They were small landmarks on her path. Passing one painting the long flowing robes she had been required to wear in this particular planet faded into her usual senshi uniform. Her time key appearing in her hand the corridor around her melded into one that was more familiar to her as the corridor of the gate of time. To those who may have been watching she would have seemed to have slowly faded from view as she walked down that long corridor. With only the whispers of the paintings and the murmurs of the occasional ghost to see her, she left. The castle knew she was leaving; she had come and gone before as she did as the guardian of time. It waited for her next visit.

* * *

As Setsuna came to a halt in front of the main gate of time and space; there were two flashes that heralded the arrival of her sisters at arms. First a soft indigo glow as twisting threads of water appeared from the ground, to twist into a ball and then to fall back into nothingness leaving the blue haired warrior in their wake. Then in a howl of wind and a yellow blaze the soldier of the wind arrived, hair windswept, eyes full of excitement, she laughed in pure exhilaration of the flight and the freedom. Only to calm down when her eyes alighted on her companions, deadly serious there was a silence as the two lovers waited for the third to speak.

"We have gathered here with news from our young firefly, she has found our Hime and is currently guarding her in the form of a pine martin" Setsuna turned her garnet eyes to the gate at their side. "However, it seems the situation is more delicate that we could have hoped. Our Hime has become very fond of the live and those who share it with her in this new world. This raises a question; shall we go there and take our Hime to safety? Or shall we silently slip into the community to reunite with her and create a new life with those she is now amongst?"

Michiru sighed, their Hime was always too compassionate and made bonds far too easily, but that was why they loved her.

"We should probably take her away so we can protect her better, but she will want to stay with her new friends. No doubt it would upset her to take her away and will probably create more trouble in the long run," Michiru fingered her mirror as she spoke, there would be the troublesome process of wiping memories if they did have to take her away.

"Koneko wouldn't like it if we took her away, and if we stay we would be able to hide better from the corrupted ones. They would not think that she would simply start a new life; rather they would think her to flee to a place she could hide in seclusion. But I will not allow any boys near my Koneko!" While she said the first part Haruka's eyes were serious, however at the thought of any boys getting the slimy hands near her pure untainted Hime a fire seemed to burn in her eyes. She stroked the hilt of her sword, yes any boy that would dare to go near her Koneko would pay.

The others in the room smiled as the wind senshi got worked up. Haruka would always be fiercely protective of their Hime it would be funny when Hotaru started to get an interest in boys. Haruka would be worked off her feet; sending threats left right and centre to keep admirers away.

"Is it decided then, we shall go to this world. Integrate ourselves into the society and make contact with our Hime. First then we will need to research the world our Hime has found herself in. Then we will need to create appropriate backgrounds for ourselves. After that we will have to slip into our roles and assume our places at the side of our Hime." Green hair fell into place as the guardian of time turned her head to face the door that had appeared to the side of the three.

"We should start immediately, our Hime is waiting." A smile crossed the blue painted lips of the musician, yes; they would soon all be one family again. Nothing would come between them and their Hime; they would destroy anything that did.

The guardians turned and walked through the door, they had much to do and less time than they would have like to do it in.

* * *

Anko smirked as she ate another stick of dango.

'A glaive, not a weapon seen often. She didn't have a headband either. Even missing-nin keep their headbands. I think I will keep quiet about this one. Who knows maybe it will turn out interesting?'

A predatory grin crossed her features as she ate the last dango off the stick.

'Yes very interesting, things have been too dull around here.'

A maniacal smile crossed her lips, she finished chewing her sweet and threw the stick at the wall in front of her. It landed perfectly in the shape of the swirling leaf that represented Konoha.

'Now I wonder if Ibiki wanted any help with that Kumo-nin? I feel like hearing a few screams'

She swung herself off the branch she had been sitting on and started towards the Interrogations department. Beneath her the large insects and mutated creatures of training grounds 44 continued their never ending dance of death, birth and killing.

* * *

The Hokage sighed as he surveyed the jounins in front of him. They say that those who made jounin were not quite right in the head, and there were those that believed them. He would not deny that many jounins had their quirks, it was what kept life interesting, he just wished those quirks were not as annoying as Gai's habits of smashing whatever door he came through with his 'dynamic entries' or Kakashi's habitual lateness. Today that lateness was extremely prominent and the other jounins were getting restless. A room full of antsy trained ninja was never a good thing, so he was relieved when there was the familiar 'poof' that signalled Kakashi's arrival.

"Good," he took a puff of his pipe as all the jounin stood in a line in front of his desk (with all that damn paperwork on it, the bane of any Kage's existence) "we are all here now. I want to know how many teams have passed this time's tests"

The first jounin to step forward was a man who loosely held a cigarette in one hand while the other hung loose at his side. He had brown eyes and a beard that went under his chin. Raising his hand in a lazy manner he calmly announced ;

"Team 10 of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, Pass." With that he stepped back into the line of jounin.

A woman with red eyes and long black hair stepped up next, "Team 8 of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga, Pass."

These announcements there was a general murmuring of assent, yes these ones would be good ninja. The newest generation of Ino-Shika-Cho and the heirs of some of the more powerful clans were suited to pass.

In a swirl of leaves Haktate Kakashi appeared in the centre of the assembled jounin, lowering his orange book, to which many of the woman in the area seemed rather annoyed at, and giving the Hokage an eye-smile and a one handed salute.

"Sorry I'm late but I had a minute problem with an attack of a box of starving, crazed weasels that were intent on eating my face, so I had to find someone to remove them and then had to find a new mask as they had eaten the last one." There were many eye twitches and popped veins to his casual monotone.

"Starving , crazed weasels, that's a new one." Asuma Saroboti murmured to Ebisu who was standing to his left.

The Hokage sighed and rubbed his nose in an exasperated manner,

"Just tell us whether your team passed or not Kakashi-kun," This was not a good day for the third Hokage, damn paperwork.

If possible Kakashi's eye-smile seemed to grow ever lager as he put away his small book and stood a little straighter, most of the jounin had tuned him out as they already thought they knew the answers, it was the same each time.

"Team 7 of Uzumaki Naruo, Tuskino Usagi and Uchiha Sasuke... Pass!" and with this he gave one last smile before he stepped back, sat back on his haunches and once again took out his orange book to giggle perversely at something or other Jaiyra had written.

There was a shocked silence as his words seemed to sink in before there was an outbreak of chatter throughout the room.

"Kakashi passed a team?"

"The Uchiha I can understand but that demon..."

"The Uchiha and the demon on the same team? How could this be?"

"SILENCE!" the Sandaime slammed his hand down on his desk, "The decision has been made, you are dismissed, will Haktate Kakashi stay behind."

There were many small puffs of smoke and muttered undertones as the jounin shushined out of the room.

As the others left Kakashi put away his book and gave the Hokage a long stare.

"How did they do, Kakashi-kun?" The hokage leaned forward slightly looking the one eyed ninja in the eye.

"Naruto rushed ahead into battle, Sasuke strove to work alone as expected. Usagi, well she was interesting, she managed to get the others to work as a team along with that pine martin of hers. You could say she was their saving grace." Kakashi tapped his book against the side of his head as he gave the Hokage a smile "Once they have one or two matters smoothed out they should work as a good team, Usagi makes a good mediator between the two boys."

The third smiled an tapped his pipe against his hand before putting it back in his mouth,

"Good, dismissed."

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke while the third sighed as he looked at the paperwork accumulating on his desk. That stuff grew when he wasn't looking he swore. Looking at the pile one more time he opened a draw in his desk before taking out a little orange book, he could leave the pile to grow for a little longer. For the next two hours perverted giggles could be heard from the Hokage office while the ANBU on guard simply looked at each other and shrugged. The thirds reading habits were not as secret as he would have liked them to be.

* * *

Hello my readers, so sorry I abandoned you.

I have no feasible excuse

Now, how is this for no Beta. Tell me if I get anything wrong. I tried to fit the personalities to the actions, truly.

Still, I am hungry for reviews so please

Feed the hungry bunny, I won't bite you, I swear. That only happens in Monty Python


	15. Important to save

Sorry this is not an upload

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. As well as signing the petition online to champagne against the removal of many peoples' hard work.

www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ValeryaPotter

Wolf-Lover-212

Ichi-chan1

Wolfrider14

Chibitenshibunny

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
